Methylene phosphonoalkylphosphinate compounds which are useful for treating abnormal calcium and phosphate metabolism are the subject of co-pending patent application of Frank H. Ebetino entitled "Methylene Phosphonoalkylphosphinates, Pharmaceutical Compositions, and Methods for Treating Abnormal Calcium and Phosphate Metabolism", Ser. No. 069,666, filed on the same day as the present patent application, published as European Patent Publication No. 298,553, on Jan. 11, 1989, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Some of the highly preferred compounds disclosed in this copending patent application are substituted aminomethylene phosphonoalkylphosphinates.
Certain methylene phosphonoalkylphosphinate compounds are disclosed in the following references: Gilmore, W. F., and J. W. Huber, "Base-Catalized Condensation of Aldehydes with Ethyl Bis(diethylphosphonomethyl)phosphonate", Journal of Organic Chemistry, Volume 38, No. 7 (1973), pp. 1423-1424; Gilmore, W. F., and J. S. Park, "Base-Catalized Condensation of Bis(diethylphosphonomethyl)phosphinic Amides with Aldehydes", Phosphorus and Sulfur, Volume 29 (1987), pp. 287-292; Aboujaoude, E. E., N. Collignon and P. Savignac, "Synthesis of Beta-carbonyl Phosphinates", Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, Volume 264 (1984), pp. 9-17; Henning, H. G., and G. Petzold, "Methylene-bis-phosphonic Acid Ester and Methylene-bis-phosphinic Acid Ester", Z. Chem., Volume 5, No. 11 (1965), pp. 419-420; Abramov, V. S., and V. I. Barabanov, "Reaction of Phosphinic Acids with Aldehydes and Ketones, XXVII." Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 36, No. 10 (1966), pp. 1830-1834; Abramov, V. S., V. I. Barabanov and L. I. Long, "Reactions of Phosphinic Acids with Aldehydes and Ketones, XXXII." Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 37, No. 3 (1967), pp. 714-718; Pudovik, A. N., I. V. Gur'yanova, L. V. Banderova and M. G. Limin, "Reaction of Partial Esters of Ethylphosphinic and Phosphorothioic Acids with Alpha-oxo Phosphonic Acid Esters and Diacetyl", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 37, No. 4 (1967), pp. 876-881; Pudovik, A. N., I. V. Gur'yanova and M. G. Zimin, "Reactions of Phosphorus Acid, Ethylphosphinic Acid, and Thiophosphorus Acid Esters with some Substituted Benzoyl Phosphates", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 37, No. 11 (1967), pp. 2580-2585; Pudovik, A. N., I. V. Gur'yanova, L. V. Banderova and G. V. Romanov, "Phosphonate-phosphate Rearrangement of Esters of Alpha-hydroxyalkylphosphonic Acids", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 38, No. 1 (1968), pp. 143-150; Pudovik, A. N., G. E. Yastrebova, V. I. Nikitina and Y. Y. Samitov, "Synthesis and Reactions of Esters of (Beta-cyanovinyl)phosphonic Acid", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 38, No. 2 (1968), pp. 292-299; Romanov, G. V., M. S. Yafarov, A. I. Konovalov, A. N. Pudovik, I. V. Konovalova and T. N. Yusupova, "Thermodynamic and Kinetic Characteristics of the Phosphonate-phosphate Rearrangement", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 43, No. 11 (1973), pp. 2378-2386; Novikova, Z. S., S. N. Mashoshina and I. F. Lutsenko, "Addition of Tetraethyl Pyrophosphite and Tetraethyl Isohypophosphate to Compounds with Activated Multiple Bonds", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 44, No. 2 (1974), pp. 276-281; Novikova, Z. S., A. A. Prishchenko and I. F. Lutsenko, "Synthesis of 1,3-Di(oxoalkoxyphospha)cycloalkanes", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 47, No. 11 (1977), pp. 2636-2637; Novikova, Z. S., S. Y. Skorobogatova and I. F. Lutsenko, "Reaction of Tetraethyl Carbomethoxymethylene-1,1-diphosphonite with Alkyl Halides", Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, Volume 48, No. 4 (1978), pp. 757-764. These references are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety. Processes for synthesizing certain phosphonoalkylphosphinate compounds are disclosed in the above references.
Processes for the synthesis of alpha-aminophosphinates are disclosed in the following references: Maier, L., "Advances in the Chemistry of Aminophosphinic Acids", Phosphorus and Sulfur, Volume 14 (1983), pp. 295-322; and Oleksyszyn, J., M. Soroka and J. Rachon, "Phosphoranaloge von Aminosauren und Peptiden: Phosphon- und Phosphinanaloge von Cycloleucin", Chimia, Volume 32, Number 7 (Jul., 1978), pp. 253-255.